


By Gosh By Golly It's Time For Mistletoe And Holly

by SciFiDVM



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: It nearly killed me but I kept it under 300 words, LJ "25 prompts in 25 days" challenge, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/pseuds/SciFiDVM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheery Christmas themed ficlet for the NBC_Revolution LJ 25 prompts in 25 days challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Gosh By Golly It's Time For Mistletoe And Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercups3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/gifts).



> Title is from the Frank Sinatra song "Mistletoe and Holly"  
> And I dedicate this, my first attempt at Miloe, to the person that (besides Neville and the "borderline erotic" comment) completely inspired my love for this ship.

**9 YEARS AFTER THE BLACKOUT**

“The men aren’t going to be happy about setting out for a campaign the week before Christmas.” Bass informed Miles as they both stood and walked toward the door.

“Well, they don’t have a choice. That’s why they’re called orders.” Miles shrugged in agitation. He reached for the doorknob to exit Bass’s office.

“Means you’ll be gone for Christmas too.” Bass didn’t bother trying to hide the disappointment that crept into his voice.

Miles hesitated in the doorway. They exchanged a long conflicted look before Miles sighed and dropped his eyes first.

“I have to…” Miles sounded exasperated and vaguely gestured at the hallway, indicating that he really should be leaving.

“Uh. First things first.” Jeremy’s voice cut through the tension. He was still seated in a chair in front of the fireplace, his feet propped up on the corner of the President’s desk.

Miles and Bass both shot him a confused look.

Jeremy took a long sip of his whiskey and pointed to a spot along the doorframe directly above their heads. A childish smile lit up his face.

Miles and Bass looked up simultaneously and recognized the leafy sprigs pinned to the doorway. Mistletoe. In perfect synchronicity they both pulled their pistols and one-handedly aimed them at Jeremy.

He raised his hands in surrender, removed his feet from Monroe’s desk, got up, and walked over to them. He planted an exaggerated kiss on each man’s cheek before reaching up, removing the offending plant, and nearly skipping out the door.

As the door closed behind him, Miles wiped at his cheek and Bass laughed.

“Sometimes I can’t decide whether to love you or hate you for saving his ass that day.”

In response Miles shoved Bass against the door and kissed him deeply.


End file.
